goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
The Henry and June rules the world celebration
The Henry and June rules the world celebration Transcript Mr. Neezer: from the Town of Northampton, it's the Henry and June rules the world celebration, celebrating all songs by henry and june, with people from the red carpet, there's pa grape, on the hand, Roy Firestone, From richard scarry, it's lily bunny, with Michelle keegan, that's unikitty, with actor patrick stewart, there's Jodie Whittaker, with huey, dewey and louie. from all over, people have gathered here at the royal and derngate theatre, to pay a tribute for fantastic, fun, and entertainment, and now, Ladies & Gentlemen, boys & girls, all the animal creatures in the entire world. With guest stars on stage are, Steve martin, Phyllis George, Zayn, Lolly, A-Teens, S club junior, Ben Cajee, Eva alexander, rose byrne, cbeebies presenters pui fan lee, sidney salone, chris jarvis, sue monroe and nicole davis, Jason Donovan, Ronan Keating and Harriet Scott, Joe Namath, Dyan Cannon, Lilah Parsons, Kat shoob, Phillip schofield and holly Willoughby, Cuba Goodling Jr, Ricky gervais, jace Norman and Isabella moner, Andrew agnew and JB gill. please welcome to our new host, the brain who wears glasses who speaks, is Dominique Mcnoggin! (Everybody applausing to Dominique mcnoggin, who is wearing a black dress) Dominique Mcnoggin: Good evening ladies & gentlemen. tonight we are a guess to make a tribute to the henry and june album soundtracks. Right? Good. so as we begin, Henry & June wants to know how you all feel about that. See? We believe that they will become the famous star in our galaxy. So, you see fellas, this here iS the album for the cd songs by Henry and June. As a result. Henry and June were singing all 13 albums including few of the other songs. It's very nice to see them to meet other children. Slimer: Yeah! Me too. Dominique Mcnoggin: Slimer and I decided to tell you that we've believe that they will become the star in this place. So, as we were trying to say in here, ladies and gentlemen. Can you forget about something what we supposed to do? Everybody: Yes. Dominque Mcnoggin: Thank you. (Everybody applausing again) Dominique Mcnoggin: Now to be continued with Henry & June sing alongs and books and other stuffs. At least I told you about what's going on in your plans. Slimer: That's right. Dominique Mcnoggin: You got it, Slimer. So that case. Which does makes more sense of it. For all the years Henry and June considered about the feels about what's happening in town. When it's likely to be free. What's making you think about their celebrations with Henry & June? It's absolutety right about that. Come on people. I Know you can do it right quickly fellas. Slimer: Think. Dominique Mcnoggin. That's right Think. Winnie-the-Pooh: Like when you're think think think about something to eat is a pot of Honey. Everybody: Yeah! Honey! Dominique Mcnoggin: That's right Pooh and you are have the rules the world of celebration of the henry and june special. Porky Pig: Uh-buh-Uh-buh-Uh-buh-Uh what you're thinking about henry and june cd albums? Dominique Mcnoggin: Henry and June's CD Albums are the songs from Kablam. they sing the Cbeebies wash song. That's what we heard about. Slimer: You got it. Dominique Mcnoggin: so without further ado, let's get the celebration started with their first song, thinking of me. (everybody applaused again) Henry & June: Thank you everybody. Henry: Good evening my name is Henry. and here is my best friend June. Man: Yay! Henry and June! Henry: And now the rules the world celebration will begin in the moment. June: That's right! and we will announced this song Thinking of Me. Henry: Yep. and here's our song. (Everybody applaused) Henry & June: Wintertime in London, are you making plans? Are you still rocking Converse with your old Ray Bans If you're sitting in the places that we use to be Or if you're somewhere listening to Bob Marley Then I know that you're somewhere thinking of me Do you still pick up the seashells on that pebble beach? Remember when that crab came up and pinched your feet When that old guy gave us all those drinks for free Do you still get knocked down by that Bacardi Breeze? Then I know that you're somewhere thinking of me Oh yes, you are Then I know that you're somewhere thinking of me Oh, ooh, yeah, no point regretting that it didn't last No point regretting that it went so fast Time that we had was like sand in our hands But when I look behind, I'm so glad that you were mine I remember taking you home on that 86 Standing in your doorway where we use to kiss Then your dad came out and chased me down the street If you remember just how scared I use to be Then I know that you're somewhere thinking of me I know, wherever you go That you'll be thinking about me now I know, wherever you go That you'll be thinking about me Bumped into Irene down in Waterloo She told me that you got yourself somebody new She said you musta like him 'cause he's, oh, so nice But I remember that you like a pinch of spice, well I I know, wherever you go That you'll be thinking about me now I know, wherever you go That you'll be thinking about me now I know, wherever you go That you'll be thinking about me now I know, wherever you go That you'll be thinking about me now (everybody applaused again) Mr. Neezer: Ladies and gentlemen, please thank you for coming to the music concert. Dominique Mcnoggin: That's right fellas. Let's give it up for their next song to sing real gone kid! (Everybody applauses) And I'd tear out the pages That I've got in these books Just to find you some words Just to get some reward And I'll show you all the photographs That I ever got took And I'll play you old 45's That now mean nothing to me And you're a real gone kid And maybe now baby Maybe now baby Maybe now baby Maybe now baby Maybe now baby Maybe now baby I'll do what I should have did Now I've stood on your shadow And I've watched it grow And it's shaken and it's driven me And let me know Let me know let me know let me know About all the old 45s And the paperback rooms And it's scattered all the photographs Of summers and suns And you're a real gone kid And maybe now baby Maybe now baby Maybe now baby Maybe now baby Maybe now baby Maybe now baby I'll do what I should have did Cause you're a real Gone (everybody applauses) Mr. Neezer: Everybody give up the rest of the crew. (everybody applauses) Dominique Mcnoggin: and now Ladies and Gentlemen. let's do it to it. Because it's a pleasure, to introduce the first guest whose someone who's on the muppet show, to talk about how Henry and June becomes the star. Slimer: you got it, miss Lloyd in Space girl. Dominique mcnoggin: so, please welcome the man who is the guest star on the muppet show, Mr Steve Martin! (Everybody applauses) (Kid coughs sound) Steve Martin: Thank you Dominique, And good evening folks. I heard about what's going on with Henry & June. Everybody: Yes we all heard about it. Steve Martin: All right, just making sure about it. So anyways, if the only things you wanted to have fun is the play other toys and games or read comic books or watcher that is or not. let me think about it. Or it might so. Yep. And for that, you give it up so we can figure it out what's something new about it. Well it should be the ones who introduces themselves as they could do and when it's time. Everybody: Yeah! Steve Martin: But why should it takes a whole bunch of things? Everybody: Because we do. Steve Martin: Exactly. Good answer, people. (Everybody applausing) Steve Martin: Thank you. From now on will have something to work for. You see? That's why i'm trying you. Henry and June, sing dimelo, by rak su, make it so Henry and June: thanks Steve. (Audience applauds) Henry: It's great to see you again, everybody. So you know about what is the life. June: When it's good for your body to feel it like it's moving around like a wheel chair. 2 kids: Yeah! Henry: that's right, and now, here's our song, Dimelo. June: but first, we must change into our voice and aerobic outfits, we won't be long. (Audience applauses) Dímelo Tu dímelo Dímelo Dímelo, porque estás fuera de mi Y al mismo tiempo estás muy dentro (Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo) Dímelo sin hablar y hazme sentir Todo lo que yo ya siento (Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, díme) Después yo te veo y tu me miras Vamos a comernos nuestra vida Yo no voy a conformarme inventándote Siempre ha sido así Porque yo no puedo despegarme de ti Cuanto más quiero escaparme, más me quedo Mirándote a los ojos sin respirar Y esperando solo un gesto para empezar! Dímelo, porque estás fuera de mi Y al mismo tiempo estás muy dentro (Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo) Dímelo sin hablar y hazme sentir Todo lo que yo ya siento (Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, díme) Dímelo suave, dímelo fuerte Dímelo fuerte, dímelo suave Dímelo por fin de una vez Me gusta de ti, lo mucho que me gustas Y que poco me perdono yo de mi No tenemos nada que perder Y tenemos demasiado que vivir (Dímelo) Si o no, quiero o no quiero Dímelo y después olvídate de todo (Dímelo) Las lunas buenas siempre son asi Y las malas que se alejen ya de mí! Dímelo, porque estás fuera de mi Y al mismo tiempo estás muy dentro (Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo) Dímelo sin hablar y hazme sentir Todo lo que yo ya siento (Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo) Dímelo, porque estás fuera de mi Y al mismo tiempo estás muy dentro (Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo) Dímelo sin hablar y hazme sentir Todo lo que yo ya siento (Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo) Dímelo, dímelo Dímelo, dímelo Dímelo, porque estás fuera de mi Y al mismo tiempo estás muy dentro (Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo) Dímelo sin hablar y hazme sentir Todo lo que yo ya siento (Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo) Dímelo, porque estás fuera de mi (Díme que si!) Y al mismo tiempo estás muy dentro (Díme que si!) (Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo) Dímelo sin hablar y hazme sentir (Díme que si!) Todo lo que yo ya siento (Díme que si!) (Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo) Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, díme Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dime (applause) Mr. Neezer: Uh-Oh it's the little punkers from berlin. Amadues: We are the little punks from berlin town... (audience booing at the four little punks from berlin) Steve Martin: Woah that's kinda weird you know? It's all little punks fault. the four should be ashamed on themselves. Dominique mcnoggin: that's right, Steve Martin, ladies and gentlemen! (Audience cheers) Dominique mcnoggin: now it's time for me, to have a break, but don't worry, i'll be back, and in 15 minutes, henry and june will sing more songs. (Audience applauses) (15 commercial breaks) (Back to the Show again) (Audience applauses) Dominique mcnoggin: Welcome back to the henry and june rules the world celebration, our next guest is a group of CBeebies presenters, who were about to talk about how Henry and June sings the CBeebies wash song. (Dominique mcnoggin brings out the group 5 people) Dominique Mcnoggin: Pui, Chris, Sue, Sid, and Nicole. (audience applauses) Pui: Okay, now let's begin and talk about henry and june. Chris: So tonight it's going to be super easy in here. Sue: Always approved a positive. Sid: And we're going to show you a song. Nicole: It's called the Cbeebies wash song by Henry and June. (audience applauses) Henry: (in his TV show voice) One, Two, Three, Four It's been fun to play with dirt Getting grubby doesn't hurt June: (in her TV show voice) but at the end of messy play Henry and June: it's time to clean the dirt away June: Before I eat, I have a wash Henry: rub a dub, splish splash splosh Henry and June: This is what i always do To wash off germs and stinky poo Henry: Soap on my fingers and in between Make sure that they are really clean June: Rinse and dry Then I'm done Henry and June: A wash with CBeebies is so much fun. (audience applause) Goofy: AYUCK HAHAHAHAHAHOO! this song makes me tickles Donald Duck: Ah Phooey. Dominique mcnoggin: and now we begin in our next song. Slimer: Which means... Dominique mcnoggin: which means it's gonna be come back and stay, this includes Courtney, gwen and heather, as backup. Steve Martin: Yep Exactly Dominique. Dominique Mcnoggin: Thanks mr. Martin. But first, Now introduce the little creatures is the three blind mices. (audience crying except for Dominique, slimer, steve martin, henry, june, mr neezer, and the 5 guys) Three blind mices: three blind mices, three blind mices, we are mices, we are mices, Steve Martin: Woahwoahwoah sorry you 3 (Audience laughs) Henry: wowzers, these mices are awesome June: you said it, and now, here's our song, come back and stay, this also includes Courtney, gwen and heather as backup. Steve Martin: Now let's continued again. Let's listen to Henry and June, singing come back and stay, and aside from that, it will include three girls from total drama, Courtney, gwen and heather, as backup singers. (The Cleveland Show song starts) Cleveland Brown: My name is Cleveland Brown and I am proud to be right back in my hometown with my new family. There's old friends and new friends and even a bear. Through good times and bad times it's true love we share. And so I found a place Where everyone will know My happy mustache face This is The Cleveland Show! Haha! Dominique mcnoggin: Um, Mr. Brown, what do you think you're doing in here? Everybody: Yeah! what the hell are you doing in this place?! Slimer: Yeah! Why?! Cleveland Brown: Well, um. You see, henry and june were about to sing come back and stay. Steve Martin: Okay let's try again. here's the 3 girls Courtney gwen and heather as backup singers (audience applause) Courtney: Thank you boys and girls. Tonight it's going to be famous a lot. Gwen: Yep and we will all do a song contest. Heather: And what's new is the most likely singing. now let's sing. (audience applause) Since you've been gone I shut my eyes and I fantasize That you're here with me Will you ever return? I won't be satisfied 'Till you're by my side Don't wait any longer, come back Why don't you come back? Please hurry, why don't you come back? Please hurry Come back and stay for good this time Come back and stay for good this time You said goodbye I was trying to hide what I felt inside Until you passed me by You said you'd return You said that you'd be mine 'Till the end of time Well don't wait any longer Why don't you come back? Please hurry, why don't you come back? Please hurry Come back and stay for good this time Come back and stay for good this time Since you've been gone Opened my eyes and I realize What we had together Will you ever return? I'll have you change your mind If you won't stay mine just love me forever Love me forever Why don't you come back? Please hurry, why don't you come back? Please hurry, why don't you come back? Please hurry, why don't you come back? Please hurry Just come back and stay for good this time Come back and stay for good this time Come back and stay for good this time Come back and stay for good this time Don't ever leave What if, everything, everything we had together (audience applause) Dominique mcnoggin: Will be right back for our show after his break (15 commercial breaks) (audience applause) Dominique mcnoggin: Welcome back to another celebration of henry and june rules the world. the next guest is Joe namath, who follows H and J, for tgeir sports for whatever they want to play in summertime then unikitty who can sing i can be your friend with puppycorn and the gang. Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki